bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Mutant Monkey
The 'is a tower that attacks bloons with his claws. It may have low range (126px) and attacks slowly (25 spm) but can pop up to 10 bloons for 3 layers (10/3 Pop Power). It costs $550 *Description: ''Scientists tried to feed a Dart Monkey the Super Monkey Serum back in the '40s, when the secret was lost. However, the treatment turned him to a mutant instead. But the formula was recently recovered and turned into a Mutant Serum. Enjoy! Upgrades '''Path 1 'Nail Caring' *Description: Don't ask how the mutant got tamed but what matters is that his scientists made the mutant's nails sharper. *Stats: Range increased by 8px and Pop Power increased to 15/4. *Cost: $470 'Food Improvement' *Description: Biologists discovered that the food that was being given to the mutant could be more healthier, they improved it and since the food is now highly energetic it attacks faster! *Stats: Fire rate increased by 5 spm *Cost: $320 'The Beast' *Description: The scientists asked you to pay them to greatly improve the mutant's effeciency... Why not? *Stats: Range increased by 14px, Pop Power increased to 21/5 and fire rate increased by 10 spm. *Cost: $1670 'Apezilla' *Description: Hmm... The Beast was a success but during ANOTHER experiment, well... It was a complete failure... Hope you don't get hurt! *Stats: Range increased by 12px, Pop Power increased to 29/8, fire rate increased by 10 spm. 10% Chance to attack your towers for 4 HP damage instead of the bloons, and, since it is YOUR tower, it completely evades any Shield Generator. *Cost: $3210 MutantMonkey1-0.png|0-1 Mutant Monkey MutantMonkey2-0.png|0-2 Mutant Monkey MutantMonkey3-0.png|3-0 Mutant Monkey MutantMonkey4-0.png|4-0 Mutant Monkey 'Path 2' 'Roar Ability' *Description: Scientists (somehow) managed to make the mutant roar (what?), lets just say its terrifying and will paralyze any bloons that touch it. *Stats: Every 4th attack, the mutant has a 50% chance of roaring, the "roar" is a 30º continuous wide waved-shaped projectile that can only go 24px out of the mutant range that paralyzes all bloons it touches for 3 seconds. *Cost: $340 'Claw Strike' *Description: Scientists teached the mutant on how to use his claws to strike them at one single place and dealing intense damage! *Stats: Every 4th attack, the mutant has a 50% chance of making a Claw Strike. The mutant will strike one single spot with both claws that has a 20/6 Pop Power. *Cost: $690 'Tesla Claws' *Description: Adding microscopic batteries to the mutants claws made them electric and can shock other bloons when hit. *Stats: Every bloon hit by the mutant will shock another one popping one layer. *Cost: $720 'Infectonator' *Description: The mutant developed a very deadly kind of virus. Every attack, every bloon hit can become infected. Infected bloons will infect up to 3 other bloons. '''Infectonator Ability:' Infects every bloon on the screen...'' *Stats: Infected Bloons will be popped every second for 3 seconds. A single bloon can only spread to one bloon, but after the 3rd bloon is infected, said bloon can not infect other bloons. *Cost: $1470 Trivia *You get Cash by clicking the food around the 2-0 Mutant Monkey! **$30 each Banana and $100 for the Banana Chips! You can only click a banana and the chip bag once, they will still be there. **You can only do this once a game. Category:Towers Category:Monkey Towers